Son of Lucifer and The Darkness
by Dragons123d
Summary: Hadrian Francis Lucifer finds himself in a universe that has no hero, just evil through and through. He may be the son of the Father of all Lies but he has morals. Rated T for referenced completely dark themes.


What is the meaning of 'Going Dark'?

Why is it used so often when something that is classified as dark makes people shun and hate you?

The answer is simple;

People are completely stupid and are sheep.

That's why.

* * *

Hadrian Francis Lucifer, son of Satan Lucifer (The Lucifer from the Bible) and son of The Darkness, looked at the crumpled corpse of this alterverse 'BWL'. The logic of these wizards was astounding; "If he has a scar and defeated a Dark Lord at the tender age of some odd months then he is our savior!"

At least his father didn't have his mother stay with James Potter, it was a trap for the Dark Lord and he didn't even survive it. Moving away from the battlefield, Hadrian opened a portal to another alternate universe and stepped through it. On the other side, he found himself in a dilemma.

The information of this universe came to him and what he found was shocking. Apparently, it was the wrong kid how lived universe, the girl potter was the real defeater of Voldemort and her brother got the fame, because wizarding logic! And the real survivor had ran, Hadrian used the shadows and placed himself in front of her path.

She collided with him and fell on her butt; he summoned one of his serpent head tentacles and had it gently wrap her up, like a blanket.

"You'll get cold out her if you don't find a place to stay soon." He said, noticing her shiver.

"I'm fine" She stubbornly stated, yep, Hadrian got stuck with the stubborn one.

"No you're not, it's the middle of November and all you're wearing is a pair of shorts and a t-shirt."

The girl lowered her head and whimpered something, before saying aloud "Why would you care? I'm just a six year old runaway freak, no one loves me."

"Don't be so sure about no one loving you" Hadrian said before creating a thick blanket and wrapped her in it.

"Never got your name" He said, though he already knew it.

The girl shuddered before she said "Vivian, Vivian Potter"

* * *

Hadrian took her to Transylvania where the vampire that started the legend of Count Dracula resided and Vivian Potter became Countess Vivian Dracule, heir and Daughter of Count Vlad Dracule. He left her and entered the omega universe, the center of all of these universes. If he remembered correctly, this universe had all of the universes that came from the Alpha universe put together into one massive universe.

He had to stop here every now and then to find a new universe to enter but something caught his eye, a blank sheet universe. Rare universes that could be manipulated and formed to anything the person that touched it wanted. He watched it then to his horror, saw it twist, scream then turn to dust.

Whoever touched it had made that ribbon of the multiverse kill itself, Hadrian opened a portal to the universe he watched die and swore on the other side. This universe had multiple anime and crossed it with Darkness and the main universe that he came from. But that was not what made him swear, no, it was the fact that this world had no hero to save it. Not one, it was all evil, in every sense of the word.

Shadow traveling to where Voldemort should have died, Hadrian forced time to go back on itself and watched as the Dark Lord enter then left once again. Ending the spell, Hadrian waited and watched as Voldemort enter his room.

"You!" He hissed, his wand raised.

"Yes, ME." Hadrian snarled as he let his father's power show itself, four serpent heads erupted from his back, two looking the same but the other two looked more viscous and deadly.

Voldemort tried to fire off a killing curse but his head cleared his shoulders before he could even speak. The wraith tried to flee but Hadrian stopped him and opened a one way portal to the True Hell, sending the wraith through it before closing it. That was only one threat; he had many more to take care of.

* * *

He landed in Kuoh, Japan as rain started to fall. He summoned his Darkness and moved silently from street to street until he found the Heir of Gremory's hideout. Fazing through the door, he found that the beautiful crimson princess on the floor about to be raped by Riser. The boy was grabbed by the shoulder before his heart was ripped out of his body via his mouth. As the body dropped to the floor, Hadrian pulled the she devil to his chest as he let his magic flow into her, healing her body as she took emotional comfort from his presence.

The boy tried to get up only to be met with a one way trip to Outer Darkness, screaming the entire way before the portal closed. Rias has seen the entire thing, pulling herself closer to her savior's chest as the dams broke, tears falling freely for all to see. Hadrian soothed her, cursing whoever touched this universe to the deepest and most horrid parts of his birth father's prison. No world should be with at least one hero, a world without a hero would destroy itself.

"Rias, I'm here, don't worry." This and many more comforting words streamed from Hadrian's mouth, until his voice stopped working and no sound came.

* * *

The next day, Hadrian would take himself and Rias into the Underworld before the Four Great Mou or Satans. He was beyond logic and reason with this council, RIAS' own brother sat on this council and HE COULDN'T INTERFERE WITHOUT SHOWING FAVORITISM?!

"YOUR OWN SISTER WAS NEARLY RAPED BY THAT FOOL OF HOUSE PHOENIX, WHILES YOU SAT AND DID NOTHING! YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD WAS ALMOST VIOLATED BECAUSE OF A CONTRACT THAT FORCED HER INTO A DANGEROUS POSITION!" Hadrian roared at the four Satans, Rias' head was on his shoulder as his power filled the entire area in a 50 mile radius.

"I've had enough of this; you four are the worst leaders of the Devils since my Father started this council!" Hadrian snapped, his eyes glowing. "I'm sorry Father, but this council has failed our people…"

"WAIT!" The Leviathan Satan shouted before continuing "What if we remove the problem that started this in the first place and change how the Satans work?"

Hadrian paused, Devil numbers were so low but that was because of their low impregnation rate, which was why the Evil Pieces had been brought to light. Marriage Contracts were so last millennia and had to go, he nodded at that.

"Then have it be done then! Destroy all marriage contracts and have them banned from this people!" Hadrian ordered before turning to Sirzech Lucifer and hissed "You are on probation, Sirzech, until you prove yourself of the title that my Father gave, you will be a figure head only."

Sirzech bowed, Hadrian nodded before teleporting to the ORC and put Rias on the couch. He smirked as he saw his childhood friend slide from under the door and reformed herself.

"Suu, I need you to watch over Rias for me." The son of Satan and Darkness said simply.

"Suu" The slime nodded before heading off to get something, Hadrian nodded before kissing Rias' forehead and teleported to America.

* * *

"So, you will only join me because I look handsome?" Hadrian said clearly, though he knew that the female Arachne and he had a history that somehow ended up in every universe he entered.

Hey, who was he to deny love?

"Hadrian, you know that I'll follow you because I fell for you. No point in denying it, now please get me out of here!" Rachnera Arachnera said before he unchained her and teleported them back to the ORC.

* * *

Hadrian had been slapped by Rias when he got back before the red head kissed him with as much heat, Rachnera chuckled at her lover's problem before introducing herself to the devil. Hadrian asked if Rias had a peerage and hissed when she didn't. Akeno and the others were still out there, he snarled as he told Rias that her peerage was needed or the world would destroy itself again.

"We find Akeno first, then Koneko and her old sister Kuroka, then Kiba and Gasper. Issei can wait for the moment." Hadrian said before Suu whispered in his ear where Akeno was and it made his blood run cold.

* * *

Hadrian teleported then to the prison and he heard the screams of the fallen angel echo off the walls. He lost it and charged in, killing everyone that wasn't Akeno on sight, Rias and Rachnera were stunned into silence.

Hadrian found Akeno on the floor without clothing and covered in cuts and burns, at least she hadn't meet Rias' fate. He picked up the fallen angel as one would carry a bride and walked out of the prison, summoning Darkling's and other creatures of the dark to obliterate the prison.

The Arachne instantly started weaving clothes for the naked girl and had her in some undergarments and a robe quickly. Rias summoned her queen piece and made Akeno a devil, the piece healing most of the scars and burns. Hadrian handed the sleeping victim to Rachnera before sending them back to the ORC and himself to the Underworld prison.

He found both sisters without clothing and shivering in their cell; Kuroka comforted her sister who was weeping into her breast.

"Kuroka," He said, making the two look up at him. He hated this universe and its twisted fate. "I've come to free you and your sister."

The older cat hissed "Why should I trust you?"

Hadrian snapped back "Because your sister is dying from lack of proper clothing and food, while you can't do a thing about it. I'm offering you a second chance, one that will bring this world back from its dark fate. I swear on my Father's blood that all I've said is true."

Kuroka was crushing him in a hug of gratitude before pulling her sister to her. Hadrian teleported them to the ORC, where Rachnera nodded to him as she made more of her spider silk clothing for the newcomers, Hadrian had Suu and Rias get to making potions in the kitchen for Koneko, whose health was dropping rapidly.

"Hold on, Shirio, please hold on." Kuroka whimpered as her sister neared death's doors, Hadrian growled before opening a rift between worlds and started cause mass destruction and chaos on a distant planet at the other end of this universe. Returning in time for the potions to finish and to be administered.

"Shirio, here it will make you better" Hadrian said as he tipped the potion into her mouth, though its taste was terrible, it would save Shirio's life.

Koneko or Shirio slept peacefully after the potion was given; Kuroka was in tears and vowed herself to Hadrian, much to Rachnera's amusement and Rias' jealousy. He would find out a week later that Kiba had escaped with another survivor and they had a child together before they were killed by Exorcists. He brought the swordsman's daughter back to the ORC and to his surprise, found out she carried Sword birth and the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Kuroka instantly became the baby's mother and point blank told Hadrian he was the girl's father.

Gasper had become the lord of the Vampires after challenging his father, but his original attitude however had vanished. Issei…Issei, Hadrian nearly died from hearing it, had gone completely evil. The boy now called himself "The Dark Crimson Emperor", armies flocked to his banner and Hadrian now knew why this world was so dark.

It was time for this world to return from its dark fate, if he had to find Angels to do it, then so be it.

"Issei, you've chosen your path, I have chosen mine." Hadrian whispered as his eyes glowed with power.


End file.
